Power Siphon
Skill Functions and Interactions Culling Strike causes monsters to die if you strike them down to 10% or less life. Dual Wielding: Dual wielding attacks with Power Siphon will alternate the weapon being fired. It is not possible to gain more than one Power Charge per attack even if Power Siphon is linked to Lesser Multiple Projectiles or Greater Multiple Projectiles and kills multiple enemies. Power Siphon is classified as an Attack and will benefit from but not from . Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 10 || 29 || 15 || || 9,569 |- ! 2 | 13 || 35 || 15 || 4% || 18,908 |- ! 3 | 16 || 41 || 15 || 8% || 33,871 |- ! 4 | 19 || 48 || 15 || 12% || 56,446 |- ! 5 | 22 || 54 || 15 || 16% || 89,302 |- ! 6 | 25 || 60 || 16 || 20% || 135,415 |- ! 7 | 28 || 67 || 16 || 24% || 283,759 |- ! 8 | 32 || 75 || 16 || 28% || 453,996 |- ! 9 | 36 || 83 || 16 || 32% || 703,128 |- ! 10 | 40 || 92 || 16 || 36% || 1,061,223 |- ! 11 | 44 || 100 || 17 || 40% || 1,570,760 |- ! 12 | 47 || 106 || 17 || 44% || 2,286,879 |- ! 13 | 50 || 113 || 17 || 48% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 53 || 119 || 17 || 52% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 56 || 125 || 17 || 56% || 9,935,033 |- ! 16 | 59 || 132 || 18 || 60% || 21,343,930 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 18 || 64% || 50,689,250 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 18 || 68% || 90,043,412 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 18 || 72% || 147,026,187 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 18 || 76% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.13h || * Fixed a bug with the graphical effect. |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Damage modifiers factored into Damage Effectiveness rather than being listed as separate stats. |- | align=center|0.9.12e || * Fixed a client and server crash related to Power Siphon. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Fixed a bug where you could get two Power Charges from one monster if your Attack Speed was fast enough. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * Fixed a bug where Power Siphon could not break barrels. |- | align=center|0.9.7d || * Power Siphon now works on shattered enemies correctly. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Power Siphon now acts like Infernal Blow in that it counts kills that occur a short time after the skill is used (so that it's useful in party situations). * It also now has the Culling Strike effect. * Power Siphon now works correctly with the Multiple Projectiles support gem. |- | align=center|0.9.6 || * Power Siphon has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Ranged attack skills Category:Projectile skills